Sucesos
by Vekaze
Summary: Este es un crossover acerca de las cosas que les pasa a algunas personas, indagaremos en lo que sienten los personajes tanto protagonistas como secundarios con respecto a estas ocaciones


Sucesos

Buenas a todos este es un fic acerca de sucesos de la vida cotidiana que le pudo haber pasado a alguna persona de todos en el mundo, aparecerán personajes de Pokémon, Inazuma Eleven y OC, sin más disfruten

Capítulo 1: Cursos

Era una tarde perfecta o eso pensaba yo, todos los viernes eran perfectos, fin de semana, no estudiar y salir con los amigos es mejor que ir a cursos vespertinos.

Ya eran las dos de la tarde y llegamos al lugar, yo y mi hermano, desde que mis padres nos enviaron a cursos vespertinos mi mundo se arruinó, generalmente terminaba el colegio he iba hacia la casa, jugaba e iba con mis amigos a salir o hacer tareas, pero me quitaron la libertad

Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, mi hermano tocó y nos abrieron

Cuando reconocí el lugar un recuerdo vino a mí

 _Flashback_

 _-Mamá no quiero ir- me quejé_

 _-Pero tienes que ir, créeme es por tu bien y el de tu hermano- me respondió_

 _-Pero no voy a aprender nada allá, para eso tengo la escuela- le volví a contradecir_

 _-A la larga te irá bien- me dijo- además he visto tus notas van disminuyendo, si fuera por mí no irías pero ya sabes cómo es tu papá de necio y exagerado-_

 _Fin del flashback_

-Minun _,_ despierta- me azotaron

-¿Qué te pasó?- me dijo mi hermano

-Nada Pusle, tranquilo- volteo a ver la recepción-¿Por qué sólo están ellos?-pregunté al ver únicamente a un Nidorino, a Marill y su hermanastro Trevenant y a una Roselia, todos mayor que yo excepto la tipo planta veneno

-Los demás no han llegado Minun y creo que no lo harán- dijo al ver la hora

-¿Y el profesor?- cuestionó mi hermano

-Tampoco Pusle-dijo a secas Nidorino

Hubo un enorme silencio en la sala, nadie dijo nada por un tiempo hasta que Marill queriendo romper el hielo dijo

-Ese programa sí que es raro- dijo mirando la televisión

-Es de Unova por eso la rareza- concordó Trevenant

Otro silencio inundo el cuarto, hasta que el profesor llego

-Lamento la demora estudiantes tuve un ligero problema- dijo el profesor Aggron- Señorita Gothitelle deme los exámenes impresos por favor-

-Disculpe, ¿Se acuerda usted que anoche yo lo llame con respecto a la impresorsa?-

-Si pero, ¿Qué quiere decir usted?-

-Quiero decir que usted no me dijo nada al respecto, por lo tanto no puedo escanear o imprimir algo que no tengo, es más sería un desperdicio de tinta y papel y ya sabe cómo estamos con eso-

-Pero yo dejé una carpeta negra con el contenido, además una memoria amarilla con el examen en él- se defendió

-Usted me habla de la carpeta que ayer le pregunté a todos acerca de ella y resultó ser suya y la memoria amarilla que revisé que era de música-

-Chicos mejor entren al salón y espérenme-

Ninguno reaccionó todos estábamos pendientes de la extraña conversación que tomó nuestra atención, poco a poco fuimos reaccionando y la primera en salir fue Roselia y yo le seguí

Adentro del aula habían seis mesas con tres sillas en cada una yo y mi hermano nos sentamos en la más próxima al profesor, detrás de nosotros se sentaron los hermanastros, detrás de ellos Nidorino y al lado de los hermanastros en la otra parte del aula aislada estaba Roselia

Nadie hablaba era silencio total, ya no pude más, el aburrimiento, la espera y el incómodo momento me dejaron noqueado

 _Sueño_

 _Estaba en la escuela escuchando a la profesora Masquerain acerca de la revolución de Kalos, muchas veces hubiera querido que Durant y Heatmor formaran una pelea en el salón para no aburrirme pero no, yo me sentía tan bien que me gustaba escuchar de La Toma de la Bastilla en Luminalia, me sentí tranquilo por unos momentos de repente sentí una descarga, al ser tipo eléctrico no me afecto tanto pero sentí cortes punzantes, agua y también sentí unas patadas._

 _Fin del sueño_

Al despertarme pude observar agua, hojas y… a Trevenant preparado para lanzarme una bola sombra, rápidamente la esquivé lanzándome hacia a la derecha

-¡¿Pero qué les pasa a ustedes?!- interrogué desesperadamente

-Nada- dijo mi hermano con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

Yo sentí una rabia profunda, entiendo que querían despertarme pero no lo tenían que hacer de esa manera

Al fin y al cabo el profesor llegó

-Chicos aquí están sus exámenes y llamamos a los padres de los demás ellos no vienen debido a la tormenta que se avecina y ustedes no se irán hasta que esta termine- les informó

Eso sería maravilloso dije sarcásticamente para mis adentros, estaríamos haciendo un examen que es más largo que la muralla china, atrapados en un lugar el cual no quiero que mencionen hasta no sé qué hora

-Les explicaré el examen, primero su ponderación es de…-

Mientras el profesor explicaba yo desvié la mirada al pedazo de papel principal y me sorprendí al ver que esta estaba anexada a 11 papeles más, suspiré hondo para ver lo que me esperaba


End file.
